


Dean, the Cheerleader

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Dean, the Cheerleader

You’d met Sam when you both started Stanford. When he’d left, you had no clue what happened. Eventually, he turned up, with his brother. You all got drinks together and had a good time. Now you were a junior, and kept up with them though e-mails, and the occasional texts. You knew all about the hunting, as Sam kept you informed. At first you didn’t believe them, but with as many details as they gave you, and how serious, you knew they weren’t lying.

As you walked out of cheerleading practice, you waved to the other girls. It was getting late, and you had to rush back to your apartment to study for your midterms. You pulled your jacket tighter around you as the breeze picked up. It wasn’t even supposed to be that cold. Chilly, yes, but not like you were walking in snow. Looking around, you noted that you were the only one on the street. A chill ran up your spine. Holding your bag tight, you ran the three blocks to your place.

Shutting and locking the door behind you, you were finally able to catch your breath. Your room mate was staying at her boyfriends, so your apartment was extra quiet. Dropping your bag on the ground, you walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. You stretched your neck and sighed, telling yourself that you were just getting closer to graduating.

Once you were in your room, you sat at your desk, grabbing your text books. Tonight you would focus on one subject- philosophy. It wasn’t that it was a hard subject for you, you just wanted to make sure you had names and ideas straight. It would be good to mix them up because you got cocky. That wasn’t how you’d maintained such a good average. An hour into studying, you nodded off, face on your arm, which was resting on your book.

* * *

Sitting up the next morning you stretched. Something felt….Off. Opening your eyes, you looked around. Nothing looked even close to familiar. Your eyes drifted down and your eyes widened. Letting out a scream, it was not your voice. When you saw movement out of the corner of your eye, you were shocked to see Sam. “ _Sam_?” You gasped, getting up. “What’s going on?”

He raised his eyebrow at you. “I need a _bit_ more information Dean.” He replied.

You, well, Dean, looked confused. “I’m _not_ Dean….I’m Y/N.”

“No you’re not. Y/N is off at Stanford.” He laughed, shaking his head. Once he saw your face, he knew that you were serious. “Oh no.”

“Oh no? Is _that_ all you have to say?”

He scratched behind his head. “Well. Um. We were up against a witch last night. She chanted something as she died. We thought it was nothing, because nothing happened. I guess we were wrong…”

“I wondered why it was so cold last night. Waaaaait a minute.” Your eyes got wide. “Does that mean that Dean’s in _my_ body?” You’d never been so happy to not have a boyfriend.

“I’m afraid so.”

* * *

## Meanwhile…

Dean sat up, wondering why his back hurt. He stretched, yawning, wondering why he wasn’t in his bed. Finally it hit him. This was not his room. It was a girl’s room. He hadn’t even been drinking last night. That’s when he’d noticed what he looked like in the mirror. “Oh, _son of a bitch_.” He groaned. Standing up, he noticed the uniform. “I’m a hot cheerleader!” The thought perked himself up a bit. He turned to the side and nodded. “Not bad.”

After a few minutes, he started to look for your phone. Well, his at the moment. Finding it, he went through his contacts and called Sammy.

“Dean?” Sam asked.

“I’m _guessing_ that Y/N is up already?” Dean thought it was weird to have another voice come out when he opened his mouth.

“Uh, yeah. She’s not too pleased right now. What’s that? Oh, she says that if you do anything pervy, she’ll kill you.” He chuckled.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Do you know what did this?”

Sam sighed. “Yeah. I’ve been researching what the witched said last night. Looks like you two are stuck like this for forty-eight ours.” Dean could hear the flinch in his voice.  "No, I’m _not_ repeating that!!“ Sam said to you.

Rolling your eyes, you grabbed the phone. “Dean?”

“Yeah?” God, it was so weird hearing your voice coming from over the phone like that.

You let out a sigh. “Look, I know that we’ve only really talked through texts and e-mails, but I _must_ say…. you have a pretty killer body.” Sam groaned and walked back to his books, causing you to laugh.

“I’d have to say the same for you. _Although_ , I’d prefer to have this conversation when I’m in my own body.” You heard yourself laugh. Did you really sound like that? You sounded so young. “Listen, have Sammy come get me. I’m _not_ hanging out here. I’m surrounded by flowers. Wait, is that a picture of the _Backstreet Boys_? Oh my God….it is!” You rolled your eyes.

“Bye, Dean.” You said in a sing song voice. “Here, Sam.” You handed the phone back to him and sat in a chair. Blocking out Sam’s voice, you internally shuddered at the thought of you and Dean being in each other’s body’s for so long. You’d have to piss like this. That should be interesting. Your head shot up when you realized there was something else you had to deal with- morning wood. How the hell did you get roped into this? You had nothing to do with the world of hunting. At all.

Once Sam was off the phone, he walked over to you. “I’m gonna drive up and get Dean. It shouldn’t be too far of a drive. Maybe three hours one way. Just….stay in the motel. There’s food and all that. I’ll be back. Call if there’s any problems.” He said.

Standing up, your eyes widened. “ _Problems_? Last night I was studying for my finals at my desk, in my cheerleading uniform. I wake up this morning to having a _dick_. I think that’s a fairly big problem.” You knew you shouldn’t take it out on him, but this was a stressful situation.

He put his hands on his hips. “I know. I don’t know why this happened to you, and not someone who is closer to Dean. I didn’t get that far in my research. When we get back, I’ll find out.” You could tell he was truly sorry.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s not your fault.” You sat on the edge of the bed. “I’ll see you guys later.” Flopping back, you stared at the ceiling. You heard the door shut and knew that in six or so hours, you’d be staring at yourself, from Dean’s eyes. How the hell would you go back to normal life after this? You could always pretend it was a dream.

You simply stayed there like that until you had to use the bathroom. Part of you was freaking out. Of course you’d slept with guys before, gone down on them….but this? This was entirely different. Walking to the bathroom, you wished you could do this while closing your eyes. Didn’t you have to aim, though? You’d never be able to look Dean in the eyes again. At least he could technically not look. You hoped that he was that decent.

Finding the slit in the boxer briefs he was wearing, you did what you had assumed guys did. Needless to say, you had to clean up some of the toilet bowl after. No wonder little boys used Cheerios. At least that’s what your mom did for your little brother.

You paced the room for what seemed like forever, when in reality, it was closer to ten minutes. Never in your life had time gone that slow. Dean’s stomach growled at you. Spotting the mini fridge, you figured you might as well feed the man.

Dean wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He wasn’t sure if you lived with anyone or not, so he thought it was safest to stay in your room.  He saw your computer and figured he could always just play games or something. He’d always wanted to come back as a hot cheerleader, but not like this. He couldn’t even enjoy it! He knew Y/N, and felt like he’d be violating her. How was that fair?

After three and a half hours of playing stupid games, he heard a knock on the apartment door. Sticking his head out of the bedroom door, he thought it safe to get it. Thankfully, it was Sammy. “I’ve never been so happy to see you.” Dean said. Sam couldn’t help but smirk at him. “Dude. _Not_ funny.” Dean pointed, trying to glare. It just made it funnier to Sam.

“Not for Y/N. For you? I find this _hysterical_. You’re finally a girl and can’t do _anything_ about it.” Sam cracked up. “Let’s just get going. I’m sure that poor Y/N slash you is going insane. She wasn’t too happy about having extra parts when waking up.”  The two of them walked out of the apartment building, just to be stopped by your room mate.

“Hey, Y/N. Who’s the hottie?” She asked.

Dean, as you, made a disgusted face. “That’s my _brother_.”

She raised her eyebrow. “Wow. From the pictures I’ve seen, I never would have guessed. Does your family have a super attractive gene or what?” She chuckled. “Anyway, Chad says hi. He’ll be over for our dinner party on Sunday. He’ll bring some wine.”

Dean was having trouble holding it together. “Great. _Well_ , family emergency. My cousin is having sort of like…a life crisis? Something about not feeling like herself?” Technically, that wasn’t too much of a lie. “We’re gonna go see if we can get her back to herself. Or at least on the right track.”

“Oh, I hope everything’s going to be okay. Good luck. I’ll see you later.” She waved, eyeing Sam again. Once she was out of sight, Dean slash you shuddered.

“That was so weird.” He said. Dean nodded. “Let’s just get back.”

The ride back to the motel was mostly silent. Neither knew what to say. It was beyond weird. Dean tried to nap and get comfortable, with no luck. “Man, pull over at the next rest stop.” Dean sighed.

“Everything okay?” Sam asked, making sure to keep an eye out.

Dean slash you shot him a look. “I’m wearing _stockings_ , I’m in a _skirt_ , I need to stretch my legs, and I have to _piss_ like there’s no tomorrow. I’m not exactly looking forward to that.” He snapped. Sam just chuckled, not wanting to make Dean even more pissed.

Ten minutes later, Sam was sitting in the car waiting for Dean to come back out. Hearing your voice letting out a string of swears, he looked over. “Let me guess? Not easy?” Sam teased.

“Stockings are the _worst_ and I almost walked into the men’s room. Seriously, why do chicks put themselves through this? It isn’t needed.” He grumbled, getting back in the car and crossing his arms. “Stupid stockings.”

You were laying face down on the bed, the bottom have of Dean’s legs hanging off the end when you heard the roar of the Impala. Not bothering to move, you just looked towards the door. “Oh, look. It’s Sam and Y/N…oh, wait, no it’s not.” You said, annoyed.

“Look, I’m not exactly enjoying this, either.” Dean snapped, walking towards his bag and grabbing a plain shirt and boxer briefs. There was no way a pair of jeans were fitting your body.

Sitting up, you stared at him. “Wait, what are you doing?”

“Changing. How can you stand these tights? I feel like I’m going to go insane.” He moved slightly, making Sam laugh from his laptop.

“Oooooh no. I will do that. I _don’t_ want you seeing me in my underwear.” You pointed to the bathroom, waiting to follow him in. “Hey. I saw that. Don’t roll your eyes at me, mister.” Sam shook his head and continued his research.

Once in the bathroom, you made him close his eyes and sighed. Yup, you’d be having screwed up dreams for the rest of your life. Pulling your jacket off, followed by your cheer top, you put his plain shirt on you. It was big, but looked comfortable. As you were removing your cheer skirt, you heard Dean slash you sigh. “Care to share?” You asked, letting it fall. Now you just had the stockings.

“I don’t get how you do this. I mean, I want to crawl out of my skin. _Everything_ is so tight.” He told you. As you finished pulling on his underwear, you felt that cold breeze again. You assumed it was because you were in some cheap hotel.

You shrugged, even though he couldn’t see. “We’re used to it. Besides, I don’t see you guys complaining when you’re staring.” There was a teasing tone to your voice. “You can open your eyes.”

The two of you walked out of the bathroom to see Sam sitting back in his chair, hands behind his head. “So. It seems that Dean got hit with a spell to switch him with someone he needs to sympathize with. _Women_. It just happened to be you. I’m guessing you’re the last one he had a conversation with before we went after the witch.” He told you. “He just has to know what they feel like and empathize.”

“He did. He mentioned it in the bathroom.” You said, sitting down.

“So, _hopefully_ you just have to sleep it off and it won’t be the full time. If not, I guess you’re stuck with us.” Sam shrugged.

You couldn’t help but laugh. “I guess it could be worse.” They looked at you funny. “I could have been switched with someone far less attractive, who smelled bad.” You explained. “Dean smells _very_ good.”

“Why, thank you. I say we crash early and hope this works.” He said, hopping on the bed and crawling under the covers.

“Wait, how are we supposed to do this? I mean, I don’t think _Sam_ would be comfortable sleeping next to Dean’s body, or my body….knowing it’s Dean.” Both of those situations seemed uncomfortable.

Your face looked to Sam’s. “I guess we could share? I mean, it’s not like we can get too much _more_ uncomfortable.” Dean suggested. It took you a second to think that over.

Sighing, you shrugged. “I guess. It’s probably the least uncomfortable of the scenarios.” Getting up, you crawled in bed next to your body. Lying on your back, you put your arms at your side. Looking at Dean, you smirked. “You _better_ have cheese Danishes and coffee ready this is over.” That was your favorite breakfast.

Sam laughed. “Deal.”

“ ** _And pie_**!” You heard your voice pop up. You couldn’t help but laugh at that. You took a deep breath and tried to will yourself asleep. Your mind wandered to everything from school, to vacation, to going out to have fun when this was all over.

The next thing you knew, you were trying to roll over. Your head was on Dean’s chest. Your eyes almost slipped shut again when you heard a chuckle from underneath you. “Morning, sleeping beauty.” Dean said, his voice laced with sleep.

You let out a yawn and sat up, looking for Sam. “Where’s Sam?” You asked, not hearing movement in the bathroom.

“When I woke up as myself, he went to get us breakfast. Left about ten minutes ago.” He shrugged, putting his hands behind his head and smirking. “ _Although_ , I must say….you are most certainly helped me achieve a dream.” There was a huge grin on his face.

“I’m afraid to ask.” You raised your eyebrow at him.

“I’ve _always_ wanted to be a hot cheerleader.” He laughed as you hit him with the pillow. You couldn’t help but laugh at that, too.


End file.
